14 Days of Valentine
by music4soul
Summary: Secreat admirers are stalkers with stationary. Stalkers are hopless romatics. Hopeless romantics are really clingy...What better way to celebrate Valentine's? Amuto/Rimahiko/Kutau
1. February 1st

**This will only last until the 14th. In other news, it's my birthday :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

She picked up the rose and examined it. After years of being pursued by classmates and coworkers, she had experience with gifts, if you can call it that. She picked up the rose and pinched a petal between her thumb and forefinger. She gave it a light tug, the rubbed it slowly back and forth. It had a nice velvet feeling. She ran a finger down the stem, feeling its smooth green, not even the tiniest prick of a thorn. Finally a little note attached to it by a white ribbon was read.

I'll always be there,  
And I'll catch you if you fall.  
Safely in my arms.

-Closer than you think ;)

Rima wasn't all too happy about the letter. It made the perfect rose…well, it just ruined the image. Though a lovely haiku it was, she did not like the message sent. Who did this person think he was, her protector? Her knight in shining armor? She could very well take care of herself thank you very much. Still, Rima smiled to herself.

"Let's see where this takes us." She whispered to herself. She filled up a glass vase and put the rose in, then setting it next to the window letting the sunlight was over the flower. She read the note again and smiled. Setting it down next to the vase, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. The wind created by the door closing caused the flower's single leaf to waver.

"I got a rose today." Rima brought up, not caring to glance up at her partner to see if he was listening.

Nagihiko smiled, also not looking at her. "Did you now?" He opened his eyes and looked at the ducks swimming across the pond. "Was there a note?"

Rima snapped a picture of a duck just rising out of the water. "Yup. Haiku."

Nagihiko smirked. "Classy."

"Anonymous signature too."

"Stalkers with stationary."

Rima looked through the pictures she had taken for the photography class she was taking. "I'm taking you know this from experience?"

Nagihiko glanced at her. "Maybe."

Rima really didn't know why she was talking to the young man sitting next to her. Sure, he was the best friend of her best friend, but they really didn't care much for each other if Amu wasn't involved. Maybe he was bored. Maybe they were both bored.

"Can I see your pictures?" Rima handed him the camera and drank some water. "So what did the note say?" He asked as he thumbed through the pictures.

Rima gave him a look. "Is it any of your business?"

Nagihiko chuckled. "Nope."

Rima sighed. "I'll always be there, and I'll catch you if you fall, safely in my arms." Rima mock quoted.

"You don't like it?" The young man raised an eyebrow.

"It's a decent piece of literature. I can tell he meant it. But it's a little cheesy, and underestimates my ability to take care of myself." Rima explained and held out her hand for the camera.

Nagihiko gave it back to her. "Coming for the girl who lives on cup noodles and frozen pancakes."

Rima stuck out her tongue at him. "I can cook, I'm just too lazy."

Nagihiko chuckled again. He watched her movements as she took the pictures. For a college freshman in photography, she was really good. "So, if you met this person, what would do tell him to fix about this little gift?"

Rima gave him a side-glance. "Why would you want to know?"

"Genuine human curiosity."

"I wouldn't change a thing."

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said it was cheesy."

Rima smirked at him. "Maybe…I might like cheesy." She put her camera back in the bag she brought with her and walked away from the benches they were sitting at.

Nagihiko breathed deeply and pushed himself off the bench, heading in the other direction. Not his own home, for it was the same way that Rima was heading, but the flower shop a few blocks down. As Nagihiko strode down the sidewalks toward the flower shop, he murmured to himself, "Cheesy…huh." He smiled and walked in the store, asking for a violet.

* * *

**I got a fuzzy blue monkey 8D.**


	2. February 2nd

**I love America's Funniest Home Videos. I don't own that, for anyone who needs reminding**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**First Hour/ 7am**

_Ding~ Dong~_

Utau hopped down the steps of her house and opened the door. In front of her, stood her childhood competitor, Kukai Souma.

And he was holding flowers.

Utau raised an eyebrow. Kukai grinned at her and shoved the flower bouquet in her arms. "I got a part-time job at the flower shop. Someone told me to deliver these to you."

Utau looked over the giant bouquet at him. "And just who might this person be?"

Kukai put his hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "That, would be confidential, m'Lady." He took his hands of her shoulders and smiled again.

Utau frowned. Being the famous singer that she was, secret admirers are not good news. But, since they had to go through Kukai, she guessed it would be okay. She raised an eyebrow at him again. "Whatever."

She was about to close the door when a hand stopped its movement. Kukai grinned at her. "You know what day it is?"

She glared at him. First he wakes her up at this ungodly hour (strangely enough her school had a holiday, she forgot why). "February 2nd, now please go away." She attempted to close the door again, only to fail.

"Nooo, it's Groundhog's Day." Kukai was just not stop smiling.

"And?"

"Let's go have some fun." Kukai gave her a thumbs-up. She looked at him like he had three heads. Kukai walked through her door without permission and pushed her towards the stairs. "Come on Utau! Go get dressed! We've got a big day planned ahead of us!"

Utau was momentarily confused. "What? Don't you have work?"

"I'll take the day off! Dress in something comfortable!" He called up to her, for he had already forced her all the way up the stairs.

Utau stood inside her room, dumbfounded. She sighed. She was hoping she could spend the day just lounging around. Ikuto wasn't home because of college and her mom and dad (who had come home last year on Valentine's) had gone off in some other wild adventure in the Caribbean Islands. _Something comfortable…_ She stared at her closet for about five minutes, then put on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a sweater that was on her chair. She grabbed her sneakers from the corner. Making Kukai wait was fun, she grinned.

She stepped down stairs and saw something that _wasn't_ there. She looked around. "Kukai?" She walked around to the kitchen to see the refrigerator door open and a the back of the baseball cap sticking our the top. Utau crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kukai looked up in surprise an apple sticking in his mouth. "Hreehring hruer huub."

"…Come again?"

Kukai took the apple out. "Eating your food."

A blood vein popped on Utau's forehead. "Why?"

"Because I was tired of waiting for you and I didn't eat breakfast."

"So you raid my fridge?!"

Kukai avoided her glare. "Well you're living alone aren't you? And you have lots of food." He smiled at the last part, putting the apple back in his mouth.

Utau threw her hands up in exasperation. "Whatever. Didn't you want to go somewhere?"

The apple dropped out of his mouth. "Oh yeah!" He grabbed her hand and they raced out of her house.

"Wait Kukai stop I need to-"

"This is going to be awesome!"

"Kukai stop I have to-"

"Hurry!"

"KUKAI!" She hit him in the head. He dropped to the ground, clutching his head.

"What was that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "I need to lock my house smart one."

Two 20 year-olds plopped down on the park bench as the dusk painted the clouds. Utau groaned. "Kukai, I just want you to know, I hate you." She panted.

Kukai gasped for breath. "Yeah…and to think that I dragged you into all this by just giving you some flowers."

Utau paused. "Give?"

Kukai's eyes widened and he smiled at her sheepishly. "Delivering! I meant delivering."

Utau eyed him suspiciously but let it go.

Kukai sat back and gave hear a sidelong glance. "So, what do you want to do on Valentine's?"

* * *

**Haha, that kid is afraid of her shadow.**


	3. February 3rd

**Hating Tom Sawyer right now x.x**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. I don't own Tom Sawyer either =.=**

* * *

_Step. Step. Step._

Amu whipped around and scowled. For the past half an hour, she had been hearing footsteps following her.

_Step. Step. Step._

It was scary the first five minutes, but now it was just plain annoying, and she was prepared to use her 'Cool&Spicy' attitude on maximum power when (not if) the stalker revealed himself…or herself, she inwardly cringed. By the time she got to the flower shop, she was so frustrated with her follower that she was about to turn around, track him down, then punch him in the face.

Not really, she had to stop hanging around Utau so much. She sighed, _I'm just going to confront this person, whoever he (or she) is._

She spun on her heel and walked straight into a chest. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean t- Ikuto?"

Standing in front of her was the one, the only, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He smirked. After graduating high school, he had greatly matured and since his father came back he was attending the –insert really good music college here- , Japan's finest. "Hello _love._" He said in english.

Amu stared at him. "Lu…vu…luvu…LOVE?!" She blushed. "W-where you the one who was following me?"

Ikuto gave a soft smile. "Maybe."

Amu stared at him. "…Why?" Ikuto pointed a finger over her shoulder. She turned around and face a sign that said 'Floral Dreams'. "Oh. Who are you getting them for?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

Amu's blush deepened. "W-what?! No!"

Ikuto smirked. "Are you sure?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...ugh forget this, you're impossible." She threw her arms up and stomped off towards the direction of her apartment.

Ikuto waited until she disappeared behind the corner, then entered the shop. "Yo, Souma, did you deliver the flowers?"

Kukai smiled from behind the counter. "Yup, all of them. Even had time to deliver flowers to your sister."

"....."

Ikuto and Kukai had a nice long chat after that last comment.

Amu jammed the key into her locked and turned it harshly. "Stupid cat." She muttered. She flung the door open, only to be buried in vast amounts of red. "WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS?!"

Amu Hinamori, age 18, single (kind of), buried under 100 roses on February 3rd.

* * *

**BLOOM'S TAXONOMY CAN GTH.**

P.S. I suck at writing Amuto, if you haven't noticed.


	4. February 4th

**The stupid log-in thing wouldn't work :(  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. I don't own Tom Sawyer either =.=**

* * *

Rima stared at the window. The glass had been frosted over so she really couldn't see anything, but there was nothing better to do. Rima sighed. The region she lived in had a huge temperature drop from around 13 to below 0 degrees Celsius. She pushed herself off the sofa and went into the kitchen for something to eat. She went back to her original spot with a cup of tea and a book. As she was about to turn to the bookmarked page, she noticed something strange on the window. She set the book down and walked over to it, discovering yet another message, probably from the same person as before.

_On a cold day like this,  
I want to stay home and sleep.  
But then you call for me,  
And I would travel around the world to see you.  
Because you make me feel warm._

_-Small Steps to You_

Rima was used to the poems and the varying signatures, but when she looked at the glass, a portion of the frost had been wiped off, in the shape of a heart. Rima quirked an eyebrow. She went back to her book and took out the bookmark, the note still clutched in her hand, and started reading.

Rima breathed in the cold air and exhaled slowly, her breath clearly visible in the cold weather. She held up her camera once she saw a spider web, untouched and weaved to perfection.

"Even on days like this you take pictures?" Nagihiko asked her, looking at the frosted web in wonder.

"Winter crystallizes the world, making things like this natural wonders." Rima replied, letting the camera dangle from its strap once she had finished taking a photo of the web. Nagihiko glanced at her. "And I want to get an A." Rima added.

Nagihiko chuckled. "So, have you gotten another letter yet?" Ever since the first day of February, when she had first told him about her secret admirer, they would always somehow coincidentally meet up and have small conversations while she took her pictures.

Rima nodded as the two continued to walk along the park path. "Delivered to my window. The man's lucky my apartment is on the bottom floor."

Nagihiko laughed. "Lucky man he is. Lucky that you didn't hunt him down and threaten him yet."

Rima rolled her eyes. "That was one time. And you and Amu even helped me."

Nagihiko shrugged.

As the two walked, frozen white flowers floated down from the sky. Nagihiko looked up at the sky. "It's snowing." He remarked.

Rima paused for a second; catching a snowflake on her fingertip and watching it melt. "Can I have a favor?" She muttered, barely audible. Nagihiko cocked his head sideways. "Can you pose in some of my pictures?"

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. "Like a model?" Rima avoided his gaze. He smiled. "Sure."

Rima beamed at him and told him where to go, how to stand and which direction to look, along with many other things, but those were the most important for him to focus on. Well, that, and staying still.

Around 5:00pm. The sun started setting. Rima looked up from her camera and checked her watch. Nagihiko peeked over and saw the time, got up, stretched and declared his departure.

"Wait," Rima said. He halted and turned around. "How are you getting home? You're house is 15 miles away, the buses are down, and the train tracks are frozen over."

Nagihiko considered all this information, and shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to walk."

Rima frowned. "And freeze to death? You can stay over at my place for the night, I have an extra bedroom."

Nagihiko smiled with gratitude. "Thank you, you're highness." He bowed.

Rima rolled her eyes. "Call me that again and I'll make you sleep in the kitchen." Nagihiko chuckled and walked happily next to her.

The two college freshmen entered the building and made themselves comfortable. Rima went into the kitchen to get something to eat, when Nagihiko objected and decided that he was going to cook them a _real_ dinner. Rima huffed at this but did not say anything. She went to sit on the sofa and picked up the book she had been reading from this morning. It was a romance novel, for those were the only kind she read. Sure, when it was comics, it was always comedy, but she felt that such brilliant gags could not be expressed by words, and so she decided that romance novels were the next best thing. After Nagihiko had finished making dinner and they had both eaten, the settled across from each other and just sat on the sofas, each caught in their own thoughts. Nagihiko's eyes have been examining the house when they fell up her window. He got up to take a closer look and smiled, the faint shape of a heart was still there. Nagihiko looked over his shoulder at Rima.

"Rima-chan, why don't you take a picture of this?"

Said girl looked up from her book. "The heart?"

"Yeah."

She frowned. "No, I'm just getting to the good part, and if the stalker is watching right now he'll get the wrong ideas."

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "Come on Rima-chan, it would make a good theme poster."

Rima groaned at his insistence. "Ugh, fine." She grabbed her camera bag, took out the camera, and adjusted the settings to window pictures. Meanwhile, Nagihiko had sauntered over to where Rima had been sitting, her book laying on the coffee table. He picked it up and it opened to a page where a single piece of paper was resting. On the page was a familiar poem. Nagihiko smiled. He took you a piece of paper and pen and scribbled something down, folding it in half and sticking it on top of the poem before closing the book. Rima was still trying to adjust the settings. Nagihiko walked over to her and asked her how it was coming.

She looked at him. "It actually turned out pretty nice." She smiled. "How long do you think it will last?"

Nagihiko looked at the heart. "Forever."

Rima scrunched her eyebrows together. "No it won't."

Nagihiko chuckled. "Just because the shape fades away, doesn't mean that the love does too. That man will probably love you until the end of time."

When he looked back at Rima, he caught a glimpse of a red face before having a pillow thrown at his head.

**

* * *

Red Beard :(|)  
**

P.S. I suck at writing Amuto, if you haven't noticed.


	5. February 5th

**Wow, I got lagged behind by a day....x.x  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

Utau glanced over at her clock. It read 6:59am. She stood up and walked to her front door. Utau opened it and looked outside. Sure enough, there was a familiar head full of unkempt hair restrained under a baseball cap coming up the steps. In the hands of the man rested a bouquet of flowers, ready to give to her.

Again.

Utau almost slammed her door shut just to bang her head on the wall, but that would hurt, and she already had a migraine forming.

Kukai stopped at her door and gave her a sympathetic look. "Tired?"

Utau wiped her face down with her hand. "Always. Are they from the same person?"

Kukai chuckled. "Yup."

"Can you _please_ tell me who it is?"

Kukai thought about it for a moment. "Nope."

Utau felt like strangling him. "You know what? Fine. Just put it over there." She gestured to the flowers, then to the spot next to the TV.

Kukai grinned and took off his shoes, walking in the house. "Yes ma'am." He set the flowers down next to the others.

Utau ran a hand through her hair, which was down from its usual twin-tails. "I'm going to school in about half an hour. You can stay here if you want, just lock the door if you leave." Utau told him as she went upstairs to get dressed. Kukai shrugged and went to look through her fridge.

--

"So, doesn't your school start at 8?" Kukai asked casually. He decided not to stay at her house today.

Utau shrugged. "Walking there takes about 15 minutes."

"Why not take a taxi?" Kukai asked, pointing his thumb at the many drivers on the street.

"I like walking." Utau answered simply.

Kukai did not let this mystery go unsolved. This was Hoshina Utau, famous pop star, and definitely hated to waste anything, especially time. He watched her closely as they walked. After a while, his suspicion's began to subside, until they turned a corner and Utau picked up her pace. Kukai raised an eyebrow and sped up to catch up with her. She slowed down and gradually came to a stop once they were standing in front of a shop. It had a window display and Utau was staring intently at something on the other side. Kukai followed her line a vision and his eyes landed upon a...ferret. Kukai burst out laughing.

Utau pouted at his sudden outburst. "What?"

Kukai gasped for air. "Y-you want _that_?"

Utau crossed her arms. "So what if I do?"

Kukai stopped laughing and looked at her expression. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she refused to look at him. "Wait, you seriously want that?"

Utau glared at him. "It's a he, and his name is Ta-kun."

Kukai stared at her. "The store gave him a name?" Utau remained silent, her cheeks growing darker. "…_You_ named him?" Utau nodded. Kukai scratched the back of his head.

Utau turned on her heel. "I've got to get to school." She power-walked to the end of the street.

Kukai looked at her retreating figure. "Later."

She held up her hand in acknowledgement.

Kukai knelt down at looked at the young ferret. It looked back at him, it's nose twitching every now and then. "Ta-kun, huh?" The ferret put both paws on the glass at his name. Kukai's eyes widened. He started chuckling. "Do you like the pretty blonde lady, Ta-kun?" Ta-kun started sniffing the glass up and down, it made him look like he was nodding. Kukai grinned. He opened the door to the pet shop and went directly to the ferret display case. He looked around. "Excuse me?"

An assistant come up to him. "Yes?"

"Can I have this ferret?"

"Do you want to take a look at the others?"

Kukai shook his head. "Nope, I want this one." He picked Ta-kun up and the ferret wriggled in his grasp. "I'm buying you for pretty lady." Kukai whispered to Ta-kun. The ferret stopped moving and looked at Kukai.

The assistant looked at Kukai with a raised eyebrow. "You're buying that for you're girlfriend?"

Kukai looked at the assistant and shrugged. "Not really my girlfriend." The assistant led him over to the counter where he purchased Ta-kun and all the other ferret necessities. As he walked out of the store with his new ferret, he whispered to himself, "Not really my girlfriend," He brought Ta-kun up to his face. The ferret was sniffing around the cage door. Kukai smiled. "Yet."

**

* * *

Anyone notice a pattern in pairing chapters?**


	6. February 6th

**Hating a certain boy with a penguin fetish right now, you know who you are.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

"Amu, wake up."

Amu groaned and rolled over to face the man sleeping next to her.

….Wait what?!

Amu screamed and jumped out of the bed. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Utau told me to bring you to the Royal Garden. Something about Squirt's birthday." Ikuto shrugged and sat up in the bed.

"Oh….OH CRAP. It's Rima's birthday! What time is it?!" Amu ran around the bed to her nightstand. She grabbed her clock in a death grip. "11:30?! I was supposed to be there 2 hours ago! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?!"

"I was having fun." Ikuto looked at her innocently.

"…Doing what?"

"Staring at your beautiful face, love." Ikuto smiled like a lovesick fool.

Amu twitched. "W-wha…"

Ikuto snapped back and looked out the window. "Just kidding."

Amu stared at him. "UGH! Why do you always do this?! I'm leaving." She stomped out of the room and Ikuto winced as he heard the front door slam. He got up and walked out of Amu's room stopping in front of her front door.

The owner of the apartment opened the door silently, red-faced. She held the door open, and Ikuto strode out into the hallway and waited for the girl to get dressed.

"Why are we going so fast?!" Amu squealed. She hugged Ikuto's waist tighter.

"Because the speed limit said so." Came Ikuto's muffled reply. Since Ikuto lived alone, he saw no reason to get a car when he got his license. Hence, the motorcycle.

Poor Amu was suffering the consequences of that fact.

"Thanks for the ride Ikuto." Amu said a little grudgingly.

"No problem." Ikuto shrugged and removed his helmet. He got off his bike and stood in front of Amu.

"Um, I guess I'll see you later then." Amu said uncomfortably. Ikuto looked deeply into her eyes. Amu blushed. Ikuto stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. Amu turned redder than a tomato. Ikuto jumped back on his motorcycle and she saw a familiar smirk on his face before it was covered up by the helmet and he drove away. Amu stared at the retreating figure, face still red.

Utau sneaked up behind Amu. "Did you have fun?"

Amu jumped. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said with her 'Cool&Spicy' attitude.

**

* * *

...die penguin boy, die and burn. :P**


	7. February 7th

**17 minutes past deadline.........x.x**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

Nagihiko licked his lips as he stared at Rima's apartment door. She refused to come out after yesterday evening's event. Nagihiko sighed, unknown to everyone it was actually his fault. He took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

"Rima?"

Still no answer.

"It's me, Nagihiko."

The door opened and a small hand grabbed Nagihiko's collar and dragged him in and then closed the door so quickly that Nagihiko didn't even register what just happened. Rima locked her doorknob lock and her main lock, then she locked the latch at the top of her door. She cautiously peeked out her eyehole to see if Nagihiko had been followed.

Nagihiko stared at Rima. "…Are you really that afraid of your secret admirer?" Nagihiko looked down.

Rima turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "This has nothing to do with him. You're the only one that I'll let in my house. If it were anyone else, they're bound to make fun of me." Nagihiko stared at her. She sighed. "You know like, "OMG Rima! I didn't know you had a secret admirer! Are you guys dating?!", or "WHY?! RIMA-SAMA?! WHY?!" and be sent into a fit of depression."

Nagihiko continued to stare, then he started chuckling. "It can't be that bad."

Rima glared at him. "Can't be that bad? You weren't there, Nagihiko, the person was driving a plane and a the message attached to its tail said "Happy Birthday Rima, I celebrate this day for it brought my loved one into this world.""

Nagihiko just realized how cheesy that was. "Okay, so maybe it was that bad. But really, how long were you planning on staying cooped up in here?"

Rima crossed her arms and blushed. "One…two months, maybe?"

Nagihiko chuckled and shook his head. "So did he bring you anything today?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Rima shook her head. "No…" She trailed off and looked out her window.

Nagihiko smirked and walked up to stand beside her. "Could you actually be _falling_ for Mr. Mystery?"

Rima glanced at him. "Not falling for him." She walked away, towards her kitchen. She turned around to face him, leaning against the sink. "But I'm….interested." She smirked.

Nagihiko walked towards her and put both hands on either side of her body, trapping her. He leaned his face in towards hers, causing her to blush. He could feel her breath lightly brushing against his cheeks. "What do you mean by _interested_?"

Rima looked him in the eye and was about to answer when…

"OMG Rima! I didn't know you had a secret admirer! Are you guys dating?!" Yaya burst through her front door, followed by Amu and Utau. Nagihiko quickly jumped away from Rima, his face red. Rima's mouth fell open at the intrusion and she turned red also.

Utau read the atmosphere and smirked. "Oh, sorry, were we interrupting something?"

"No, I can explain…" But she really couldn't explain, since there was only one reasonable explanation of the situation, and even if it was perfectly normal, there was no way that she would ever say it out loud.

But Nagihiko would.

"I was just paying Rima-chan a visit." Nagihiko winked and smiled at the three girls. All three responded raised eyebrow.

Rima was furious and embarrased. "How did you get insid my house?!"

Yaya held up a series of thingymajiggers between her fingers. "Yaya Yuiki, master lock pick." She grinned evilly.

Nagihiko chuckled. "I think I'll take my leave now, goodbye ladies." And he disappeared behind the doorframe.

Rima inwardly slapped her forehead. _How dare he leave me alone with these three. _

"Are you guys dating?"

"Was Nagi the one in the plane?"

"If it wasn't then who was it?"

Rima looked anywhere but at her three friends. Her eyes landed on a single folded up piece of paper on the kitchen counter. She reached over and picked it up.

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
This cliché poem,  
Is just for you._

_-Pilot_

Rima laughed lightly, until she noticed the three heads looking over her shoulders.

"I think it's Nagihiko." Utau nodded to herself.

"Same." Yaya and Amu said simultaneously.

Rima rolled her eyes. "Haha, yeah right."

The three other girls looked at each other, then back at Rima.

"Why not?"

"Have you never considered that it might be Nagihiko?"

Rima's eyebrows furrowed. "Well…no. I don't know why."

Utau gave a disapproving frown. "Fine, we'll leave for now, but you think about that some more and tell us."

Rima refused to meet Utau's eye. "Okay."

Utau smirked. "And even if you don't tell us, we'll find out anyway." Utau turned and headed toward the door, quickly followed by Amu. Yaya exited last, pointing two fingers at her eyes, then pointing the same ones at Rima and saying "I'm watching you" before she left.

Rima shook her head. She looked out her kitchen window and saw her friends walking out of the apartment complex and down the sidewalk.

Rima looked back down at the note. "Nagihiko, huh?"

**

* * *

Tomorrow, just you watch.**


	8. February 8th

**I made it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

Kukai looked at the flowers in the bouquet. In no way, was this a professional arrangement. He just thought they looked pretty. He grinned at his so called 'masterpiece' and grabbed his baseball cap, heading out the front door for another delivery.

As he walked down the street, Kukai started to ponder things he usually didn't ponder. What would her reaction be this time? Is this really going to work? Do I look okay? Do I _smell_ okay? Kukai froze. He looked himself over once. Casual wear, nothing out of the ordinary…except the flowers of course. He pulled up his shirt and smelled it. It smelled like fresh laundry. _Thank god Tadase sends me those email reminders._ He silently thanked his best friend. Kukai walked on, this time more confident (not that he wasn't in the first place.) As he crossed the main street, he checked his watch. It read 6:52am. He stared at it dumbly.

"SHOOT!" He cursed and ran straight through the moving traffic, causing many cars to honk at him. The young man kept on running until he saw a familiar apartment complex and raced up the stairs, reaching the destined door just in time to see a certain blonde opening the door, expecting him.

She looked him up and down. "Did you run all the way here?"

Kukai panted. "Halfway." He answered without looking up.

"…Why?"

Kukai looked up at her, still gasping for air. "Why what?"

Utau looked at him with curious expression. "Why do you always have to be here every day at _exactly_ 7:00am?"

Kukai gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, you're expecting me."

Utau looked at him. "So?"

"I don't let people down, Utau." He told her seriously.

Utau shook her head in wonder at the boy's determination. "That's Hoshina-san to you." Kukai laughed it off. A silenced enveloped the two. Utau fidgeted. "Are you going to come in?"

"Oh!" Kukai exclaimed as if just realizing what she just said. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry, not today, I have to take care of something at home."

Utau stared at him. "Oh…"

Kukai avoided her gaze. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And before she could say anything he pulled her into a tight embrace and ran off.

Utau stared after him before finally comprehending what happened and blushed madly. She slammed the door and went to go splash her face with cold water.

When Kukai entered his apartment, a long furry thing attacked his thigh and climbed up to the back of his head. It pushed its paws repeatedly on his head in a frustrated manner. Kukai yelped and reached madly around for the rascal.

"Hey! Ta-kun! Come on man! Stop!" He grabbed the ferret and brought him up to his face. The small creature struggled in his grasp. Kukai sighed. Ta-kun glared at him (**A/N:I do not know if that is possible.**) "6 more days okay?" Kukai rubbed the top of Ta-kun's head with his fore-finger. The ferret calmed down and scurried off to some other place in the house. Kukai watched the animal bounce around the house and smiled. _Six more days._

**

* * *

I hate awkward dinners.**


	9. February 9th

**I can't wait until this Friday.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

Ikuto stared at the empty sky above him. It's not like there weren't any clouds, in fact the sky wash covered with clouds, rain clouds. Totally sealing off the sunshine and blue sky from the earth, Ikuto sighed at the dreary weather. On days like this, only one thing could cheer him up. But she was attending class right now, it would be rude to disturb.

Not like _that _ever stopped him before.

Ikuto hopped up and looked down at the town from his position on the roof. He surveyed the area, looking for the closest route to Amu's university. Ikuto smirk. _Fun time._

Amu looked out the classroom window. She was bored. The professor was just reviewer material that she took way too many notes on. Normally if this ever happened, Amu would find something, _anything_, to amuse her, but today there was just nothing that caught her interest.

A note found its way to her desk. She stared at if curiously, then picked it up and read it.

_Nakatsu's bringing in THE party. Pass it on._

Amu was even more confused. Nakatsu…he was just another colleague. But what is the party? Or THE party? Amu racked her brain for answers and it came to one conclusion. She inwardly cursed. Amu folded the paper back up and tossed it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. Everyone on this college campus knew what THE party was. Half the school loved the party, worshipped it even for it was something exciting in the uneventful lives that most of them had. For the other half, they dreaded THE party. It got in the way of studies and cut in precious class time. And as for the minority, which Amu was part of, they simply didn't care. She just wanted to get the hell out of the classroom before THE party got there.

"I need to check something!" She interrupted the professor's review lecture and grabbed her belongings and rushed out the door. Amu sighed in relief, looking down the hallway and seeing no party. She power-walked towards the exit only to hear a rumble of many footsteps. Amu turned around cautiously and saw the mob, the mob known as THE party. The mob made up of drunk fraternities with face paint and leaf-skirts. Amu smacked herself. _Just hurry up and leave before they catch up._ She told herself, but something kept her from turning around and exiting that door. The overwhelming feeling of forgetting something. Amu turned around and strained to make out faces in the crowd. _Well, there's Nakatsu._ She skipped over the man's brown hair and right next to him, fully clothed and totally confused, was Ikuto. Ikuto the genius violinist being carried by a university fraternity. If it had been any other situation, Amu would have burst out laughing. But this was THE party, and if Ikuto stayed in there any longer, he would be stripped and forced into a grass skirt with face paint. Amu inwardly shuddered. The rioting was getting closer now, the professor probably hiding under his desk. Amu fixed herself with a determined look. It was now or never. Amu leaped into the crowd of half-naked boys (ew) and hooked a finger around the only collar present.

Ikuto had never been pulled with such a force, not even from Utau. Of course, when normal people don't expect to be yanked out of a hoard of half-naked college kids, they choke, which is exactly what Ikuto did.

Amu dragged him outside the building and let go of him. He slumped against wall. Amu immediately started freaking out about him. "Ikuto? Are you okay? Why are you here? Did they take any of your clothing?"

Ikuto coughed and cleared his throat. "Yes. I wanted to see you. No they did not take my clothes, why?"

Amu blushed. "Never mind."

Ikuto gave a suspicious stare, but let it slide. He smirked. "Well, now that you're out of school," He scooped her up in his arms, "let's go have some fun."

Amu's eyes widened and her blush darkened. "W-what? Put me down!" She attempted to pry the boy's arms open so she could escaped but his arms were locked around her.

Ikuto smiled (genuinely) at her frustration, although Amu didn't see the expression. He pressed his nose to her hair and breathed deeply, taking in her scent. This caused her to complain and yell more, which made the smile he had be replaced by his usual smirk. _I love cloudy days._

**

* * *

LIGHTNING THEIF FTW!!! PERCABETH FOREVER!**


	10. February 10th

**IT'S SNOWING SO MUCH!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

"February 10, 2010." Rima muttered aloud.

For ten days, she had been getting notes and gifts, here and there. They would appear anywhere she went, the strangest part being that she didn't find any of this creepy. Rima actually like the little gifts, that fruitless attempts to win her over. It amused her to a certain point, and even thought she could never love this secret person, she hoped she could at least meet him one day, to say thanks, maybe. These wishes would be in vain, though. Rima sighed. She truly wanted to thank that person, for it helped her become closer friends with the least likely person she could think of.

A knock sounded from the front door. Rima jerked up at the sudden noise. She ran to the door and looked through the eye-hole. Standing in the doorway was a tall figure with a baseball cap covering his face. He was holding a package. Rima opened the door.

The man did not look up, so she couldn't see his eyes, but his purple hair stuck out wildly from the front of the cap. Rima tried to duck lower to see his face but it was well hidden. "Mashiro Rima?" He asked.

Rima stared at the man curiously. "Yes…"

The man shoved the package into her hands and started walking off. Rima stared at the package, and the note written on top.

_I'm almost there.  
I hope you can catch me.  
You're stubborn,  
And imperfect,  
It's exactly why,  
I've fallen for you._

_-Chasing Your Heart_

Rima blinked she jumped out onto the doormat and saw the retreating figure of the man. "Are you him?!" She called down the hallway. The man turned the corner and disappeared, but Rima could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face.

Rima walked back in her house with the package, closed the door, and collapsed in a heap of confusion and frustration. She leaned back against the wall. She had come so close to finding out who Mr. Mystery (as Nagihiko had put it) was. Rima pouted. She glanced over at the package and picked it up. Her fingers slowly pried it open and under all the stuffing, there was a glass heart. Rima picked up the preciously carved glass and brought it up to the light. The view from it was like a kaleidoscope. So many different colors, so many different views. So many different possibilities. _Have you never considered that it might be Nagihiko? _Rima froze, her eyes widening in shock. _But, it…can't…be…_

_  
_Nagihiko yanked the cap off his head, relief flooding over him in an instant. It wasn't easy keeping about four feet of hair under a single baseball cap, but somehow, with the help of Tadase and Kukai, the had managed to contain it. Nagihiko sighed. He had almost been found out, but…maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Maybe she didn't hate him, maybe she liked his presents, maybe she thought of him, maybe she…_No,_ Nagihiko chuckled darkly, _maybe she doesn't._

**

* * *

6 INCHES!!!! **


	11. February 11th

**I'M SO SORRY!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

Kukai rang Utau's doorbell, trying to suppress a yawn. The past few days have been…slightly difficult. Ta-kun was growing restless day by day, and Kukai was pretty sure that Ta-kun was running out of patience, not that he had any in the first place. Utau answered the door a while later with annoyance written all over her face.

"What?!" Utau said irritably. Kukai smiled lightly and held up the flowers. Utau sighed and let him in.

Kukai sensed Utau's distress. He walked over to her and they both sat on the couch. Kukai put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It will all be over soon." He said ominously.

Utau rewarded him with an empty laugh. "Is it really that important for me not to know this person? I don't know if I can put up with it anymore. I think…I just…want him to stop." Utau sighed.

Kukai looked down, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "Please Utau, just a few more days."

"I don't know Kukai. I just don't _know._" Utau murmured.

Kukai lifted his hand off Utau's shoulder and got up from the couch. He walked towards the door, his back facing her. "I have to go back to the shop. Later." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Utau winced at the sudden noise and stared at the door. She was shocked and confused at the man's sudden actions. "Yeah…Later…"

Kukai yanked the hat off his head, throwing it on the ground, and clasped his hair with his hands, his palms pressing hard against his eyes. "Just a few more days…_I just need a few more days_." He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before picking his head off the ground, dusting it off, and placing it on his head. He walked down the road, a fake smile plastered over his features.

**

* * *

Still sorry x.x**


	12. February 12th

**OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE I SKIPPED THIS CHAPTER X_X. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

Amu's eye twitched. "Just how long do you think you're going to follow me?"

Ikuto shrugged.

Amu was about to scream her head off. Not only has he been following her all month long, but she been receiving little romance gift and she was sure that they all came from him. "People will think you're a pedophile."

Ikuto looked down at her. "You're over 18."

Amu inwardly cursed. "I still don't get why you have to follow _me._ There's more than 3 billion girls out there for you to follow, why me?" Amu asked him. For some reason, when she said that, if hurt on the inside.

Ikuto looked the other direction and smirked. "I think you know why."

Amu stared at him confusedly. "I…do?"

Ikuto got up close and personal. "Yes, _Amu-chan, _you do."

Amu flushed bright red and turned away. "_No_, I don't." She looked up at him. "Just tell me, please?"

Ikuto smiled at her ignorance. "All will be revealed, only 2 more days." Ikuto kissed the top of her head and then disappeared.

"…DAMN HIM!" Amu groaned and pulled at her hair.

**

* * *

**

Augh.


	13. February 13th

**Very confusing, I accidentally updated this chapter before the last one on accident. This _is_ chapter 13, confusion cleared....hopefully...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

"Kairi!" Yaya squealed as the young man came jogging into view.

"Sorry I'm late, Yaya-chan." Kairi huffed. The two had planned to go shopping for valentine's gifts for all the original Guardians today.

"This one first!" The girl grasped the boy's hand and took him into a card shop. As Kairi filed through the "Friends Forever" and "Thank You" and "Happiness" cards, Yaya was giggling at the funny birthday cards.

Kairi sighed. He looked around some more and picked out six different cards when his eyes fell upon a certain card that made his heart race.

_The fountains mingle with the river  
And the rivers with the ocean  
The winds of heaven mix for ever  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single,  
All things by a law divine  
In one another's being mingle  
Why not I with thine?  
(Inside Card)  
See the mountains kiss high heaven  
And the waves clasp one another  
No sister-flower would be forgiven  
If it disdain'd its brother;  
And the sunlight clasps the earth,  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea  
What are all these kisses worth  
If thou kiss not me?_

Even though he knew Yaya would not understand it, Kairi quickly picked up the card and paid for them.

"This one next!" Yaya dragged the green-haired boy into a flower shop. Yaya's attention was caught by a near flying butterfly, so Kairi had to make the order.

"Six roses please." The store clerk nodded and produced seven perfect roses from the back yard and presented them to the man. "Um, I asked for six roses." Kairi told the man.

"I know, there extra one's for your girlfriend over there." The clerk wagged his eyebrows at Kairi.

The young man blushed madly and paid the man.

"Let's record them something!" Yaya held up a hand tape recorder that she bought on impulse.

Kairi sweat-dropped. "But I can't-"

Yaya interrupted him. "This is going to be fun!" And she pressed the record button.

"Why are we doing this?" Kairi asked Yaya.

She had shoved them inside a photo booth meant for a single person.

"To give to _them_ or course!" Yaya explained as if it were obvious.

"R-right."

"Good! Now that you understand, say 'Cheese!'" Yaya put up a peace sign to the camera.

"W-wait what?!"

_Snap!_

"Hold on I'm not-"

_Snap!_

"How am I supposed t-"

_Snap!_

"Augh."

_Snap!_

"Let's see how these came out." Yaya said excitedly waiting for the pictures. "…"

"What?" Kairi asked her once she saw the pictures and remained quiet. She suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth and handed him the pictures. Kairi looked at them and his eyes widened in horror. "Burn it! Burn it!"

"No!" Yaya giggled and ran off to the next store.

"Why."

"You need to find a deeper philosophical reason in this gift Kairi." Yaya said seriously.

"…I see not deep meaning behind buying them Hello Kitty band-aids."

**

* * *

**

Phew

P.S. If you haven't noticed, this was a filler chapter, since 3 does not go into 14 evenly and I wanted balanced couple chapters.


	14. February 14th

**Sorry for the late update xP I had to spend the whole day yesterday with family because it was Chinese New Year. On the bright side I saw Avatar :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

Rima dropped the note and ran out of the house as fast as her legs would carry her.

_On the 1st, I gave a rose to show you who I am._

Rima gasped for air.

_The 2nd I paid you company, because I'm lonely without you._

How?! How could she have not known?!

_The 3rd I said your name, and you answered back_

It had been so obvious it was him.

_The 4th I told the truth, and there was no going back._

He had helped her, and given her hints.

_The 5th I wasn't there, but you couldn't find out._

She had even begun to feel for him.

_The 6th I acted impulsively, I hope you'll forgive me._

So why could she figure it out?!

_The 7th I apologized, but I know you didn't hate me._

It was just like him to do these kinds of things!

_The 8th met you again, but somehow lost my voice._

Rima rounded the corner, her small body slowly down.

_The 9th I wondered, should I see you?_

But her will was strong, and she sped up.

_The 10th I saw you face to face, but I still couldn't let you know._

Rima wanted to scream.

_The 11th I grew impatient, and held you in my arms._

The park came into view.

_The 12th I stayed up all night, just to talk to you._

The man standing there turned around.

_The 13th I didn't see you, I couldn't keep it in._

Utau's words flashed through her mind when she saw the man's face. "_Have you never considered that it might be Nagihiko?_"

_Today is the 14th; I don't know what will be.  
So meet me at the park, what you want is what you'll see._

Rima tackled the man into a big hug. "Idiot!"

Nagihiko chuckled and held her close. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

~*~*~

Kukai knocked on the door. The ever since the 11th, Kukai had just left the flowers at the door, he just couldn't face her. But this was the day, it was now or never. Kukai knocked on the door.

Utau didn't open it; she just made a grunt loud enough to be heard through the door. Kukai opened it, not a trace of the usual smile on his face. "I brought some flowers."

Utau looked up from her position on the couch. "Will you please just stop?"

Kukai stiffened. "This guy really cares about you."

Utau glared at him. "Really? Does he really?"

Kukai clenched the flowers. "Of course he does."

Utau stood up. "I he does then why does he repeatedly send flowers?! Why doesn't he tell me who he is?!"

Kukai dropped the flowers. "Maybe he wasn't ready!"

"When will he be ready?! I just want him to stop this nonsense! I just want him to stop sending these stupid things!" Utau was crying now.

Kukai tightened his fist. In a low voice he muttered, "What if…it was all me."

Utau froze. "W-what do you mean?"

Kukai gave her a pained smile. "All the flowers, I bought them all for you."

Utau slowly stepped towards Kukai. The man refused to meet her eye. Utau put her arms around him and pulled him into a soft embrace. "…I'm sorry."

Kukai started chuckling quietly. "I think, he's finally ready."

Utau looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

Kukai gave her a giant grin. "I love you."

~*~*~

Amu sat cross-legged across from the man. The two were having a 'staring contest' in the middle of her living room. "What are you doing here?" Amu asked for the hundredth time.

Ikuto shrugged for the hundredth time, his eyes never leaving hers. Silence filled the room.

"…Ikuto, will you do anything I say?"

Ikuto smirked. "Yes."

Amu smiled innocently at him. "Then leave me alone."

Ikuto smirk immediately dropped into a pout. "No." He refused childishly.

"Why?" Amu crossed her arms at the man.

"Because," Ikuto checked the clock on the wall. Two seconds till midnight. Ikuto smiled genuinely at Amu, and replied, his voice confident and unwavering, "It's finally Valentine's Day, and I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**OMAKE:**

Kukai unlocked the door to his apartment and Ta-kun jumped on his face, just like always. But seeing the blonde head behind the man, the ferret immediately jumped off Kukai's face and snugly landed on Utau's shoulder. The girl gasped in surprise.

"Ta-kun! Oh I missed you so much! I thought someone had taken you away." She kissed and cuddled the creature.

At first, Kukai couldn't stop smiling, but after a few more kisses, the smile dropped and Kukai felt a new emotion. He thought he had discovered all his emotions, but this one was definitely uncharted territory. It wasn't blissful, like love, no it was quite different. This new emotion was miserable, and frustrated. And when Kukai saw Utau kiss the ferret's nose, he found the name for this new emotion.

Jealousy.

**

* * *

**

Story complete!


End file.
